1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image forming apparatus which uses exchanging unit having a mounting section to mount store medium and performs an image formation, further stores predetermined information into the store medium.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, a kind of image forming apparatus is supplied which uses toner cartridge on that a store medium is mounted to perform an image formation, for example, as disclosed by a patent document 1. The image forming apparatus stores information concerning with use of apparatus body, such as apparatus identification number of the image forming apparatus, print sheet number in the image forming apparatus, and use period of the toner cartridge into the store medium. After the toner cartridge is collected, the information is read out from the store medium in order to make maker grasp use status about consumption such as toner of the image forming apparatus and the like, for obtaining a better future design.
And yet, the image forming apparatus has a hindrance detecting section for detecting hindrance generated in respective sections of the apparatus body, and stores all kind of the detected hindrances into a non-volatility memory of the apparatus body, as hindrance history. Further, when the hindrance is detected, the image forming apparatus displays a hindrance notification scene onto a displayer provided in the apparatus body for notifying user of occurrence of the hindrance. Then, the user refers to the hindrance notification scene displayed on the displayer to dispose the hindrance, in the case that the user could not dispose it, the user requests management center to dispatch worker. The dispatched worker refers to the hindrance notification scene displayed on the displayer and hindrance history information that is stored in the memory of the apparatus body and is displayed on the displayer through operating, and performs a restoration work about the hindrance.
On the one hand, as stated above, the hindrance history information stored in the memory of the image forming apparatus is displayed onto the displayer provided in the apparatus body through operation of the worker when hindrance occurs or whenever maintenance or management check is needed at a certain period, and is used for grasping the hindrance status through the worker performs work.
On the other hand, on the side of maker, through using report and the like from the worker, information about the hindrance generated in the image forming apparatus can be collected. However, the information is not sufficient for improving design technology and maintenance/management technology, so it is desired to obtain the hindrance history information stored in the memory of the apparatus body.    Patent document 1: Japan patent publication 2006-267528.
However, in the image forming apparatus using exchanging unit on which store medium is mountable, it can be considered to store the hindrance history information stored in the memory into the store medium mounted on the exchanging unit, but, because the information amount of the hindrance history information memorized in the memory is large, it is necessary to prepare a store medium with large capacity. So that a problem exists that cost becomes high.
Further, as another method, it can be considered to furnish an interface section in the image forming apparatus for mountably and removably connecting an external store medium prepared by worker; or furnish a communication function capable of performing wireless communication with an information processing terminal, then, through operation of worker with respect to the apparatus body, to store the hindrance history information memorized in the memory into the external store medium mounted on the interface section; or to transmit the hindrance history information to the information processing terminal by wireless communication. However, because it is necessary to add these functions into the apparatus body, also there is a problem that cost becomes high.